A Splash of Red on the Snow
by Tyrant Rainfire
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW sorry children A special kit with a wondeful family, amazing intelligence, brilliant battle skills, adoring friends. He had it all-his story, his life, his legacy. His name could of been repeating in stories; Snowtuft, Snowtuft, Snowtuft...so what went wrong? What twisted his perfect life?
1. Prologue

Warriors do not belong to me! And review! And hope you enjoy!

A blizzard waged on, the white snow whipping around, bright and piercing against the black night. Cold winds buffeted the forest, and trees swayed under the fury of the storm.

Two cats crouched around a star filled pool, watching the blizzard.

One of them, a smoky gray tom stood up, amber eyes flashing.

"He is coming," he announced.

"He is. Born in the blizzard, he will be our little storm to stop the dark," agreed the other cat, a pale gold tabby she-cat. Her blue eyes narrowed as three more cats walked into the hollow.

"Gray Wing. Mouseclaw," greeted the lead cat, a white she cat with green eyes.

"Greetings Half Moon," replied Gray Wing, the smoky gray tom. "He nodded toward a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes who was right behind Half Moon. " Youngfox."

"Hello Thunderstar," murmured Mouseclaw, turning towards the third cat, a huge golden ginger tom with white paws. He blinked his amber eyes at her in greeting.

Mouseclaw stood up. "Where are Dapplestone and Shadowedmoon?" She asked.

"Here!" Called a young tortieshell and white she-cat. Her green eyes flicked to a black and white tom with yellow eyes.

"Sorry we're late," murmured the black ad white tom Shadowedmoon. Dapplestone nodded her head.

"We are here to discuss the prophecy," called Youngfox. As on cue, ranks of StarClan warriors began to fill the hollow.

"What is there to discuss?" Asked Shadowedmoon. "We know that this...cat will either save or destroy us."

"Yes, but we can guide him," countered Half Moon.

"But who will guide him? If we try to stop him from doing his destiny-whether it's good or bad-we could turn him into a cat like Mapleshade." At that remark, Dapplestone flinched and hung her head.

"Yes, that worked out great." Said a gray tabby tom sarcastically.

"Be quiet Caveflight!" Snarled Mouseclaw. "It's not Dapplestone's fault that that happened."

Half Moon let out a sigh, and every cat turned to look at her.

"Like a tree in a blizzard, the clans will be shaken. The snow will know no limits, only stopping at fire. And in the flurry, the dark will be expanded, or demolished."

Everyone stared at her as she recited the prophecy. "Don't you see? We need someone to guide him...or it will be to late."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wooo, I finally finished :D**

**Sorry it's so short! D:**

**And don't mind the grammar issues, its because I write on a tablet soo**

**Snowtuft: Rainfire does not own warrior cats! :D**

Warm Greenleaf sun beamed down on Snowkit's back. The young white tom sighed and snuggled closer to his littermate Dustkit, but it was to bright out to sleep. Cranking open his blue eyes, the four moon old kit sat up poked his brother. Dustkit let out a grumble, so Snowkit poked him again. Letting out a sigh, Dustkit sat up.

"What?" He mumbled, shaking out his soft tan fur, his blue eyes slanted.

"Let's go and play with Sorrelkit, Thornkit and Spottedkit!" He mewed excitedly. Instantly Dustkit raced out of the nursery eagerly.

"Beat ya!" He crowed after his small, skinny brother.

"I don't think so!" Laughed Snowkit, racing after Dustkit. Bursting in the sunlight, he that Dustkit was already sitting with their five moon old denmates. Thornkit had dark tabby fur with pale green eyes. His sister Spottedkit was a light brown and white she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks. Last was pretty Sorrelkit. She and white fur with small black and orange patches, and striking blue eyes.

"Hi," greeted Sorrelkit.

"Hi," Snowkit replied.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Interrupted Thornkit.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Dustkit, his pelt bristling in excitement.

"Spottedkit's it!" Yowled Snowkit before racing off. He skidded to a halt beside the nursery and ducked behind it. The ThunderClan kit. Watched as Spottedkit finished counting, then raced off to find everyone. Pretty soon she had found every single of the kits.

"That was fun!" Panted Sorrelkit.

"Hey guys, want to go into the forest?" Whispered Thornkit. Spottedkit's eyes widened and Dustkit gasped.

"Sure!" Sorrelkit whispered back as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then Thornkit lead all the kits through the dirtplace, making Snowkit wrinkle his snout in disgust. When they reached the forest, Snowkit gagged, making everyone purr in amusement.

" Follow me," murmured Dustkit. Obeying, everyone followed the young tom deeper into the forest.  
That's when Snowkit smelt in. Sorrelkit had to, when she raised her muzzle, her eyes widened.

"What?" Spottedkit asked. Dustkit too had tasted the air, and it was him who have the answer.

"Fox!"


End file.
